Strange things happen to people, meant to be or no
by Krys Imeteri-Greenleaf
Summary: I'm redoing this story to make it better. Bulma is being married to Yamcha, the village jerk and Vegeta is on the run from Frieza. Will these two meet? You bet or I wouldn't have a story. R
1. Chapter 1

Hi, I'm redoing this to make it better than the last time around.  
  
  
  
There once was a young girl named Bulma. She had everything she could ask. Her father, brother, and sisters. Her father was Bardock, a retired solider from the Great King Vegeta who was the ruler of all Crystal Japan. Bardock was a good friend to the royals and while he was still a soilder he had met the young toddler prince, Vegeta. The prince had met all the young children but they all were grown now and hadn't seen each other in a long time. But not all things were right in this properous kingdom.  
  
Bulma, being one of the fairest maidens in the land, was face with a choice of a suitable man. The only man that was avaliable was Yamcha, a pompus, greedy land holder. He had control of her father's land and had seen Bulma many a time. She was the most beatiful of all maidens, and had seen plenty of girls in his time. Bardock had strongly went against it and so had the rest of her family. But Yamcha was too much infatuated to even see straight.  
  
"How am I ever to live without going completely insane?" she said to no one in particular whilst sitting a field.  
  
Suddenly, a little bunny hopped into her lap. It seemed to be listening her.  
  
"Hello little one," she said to it, "I'll bet you don't even what I'm going through."  
  
The bunny looked at her as if it wants her to tell him whats wrong.  
  
"I'm being bethorthed to a man I truly hate and I there's nothing I can do about it, if you were wondering" she said to him.  
  
The bunny looked sorry for her.  
  
"At least one person outside of my family feels sorry for me,"she said.  
  
The bunny looked at her in an amused way. Then he took off towards the woods. Bulma decided to leave for home but the bunny came back, as if telling her to follow it.  
  
"Do you want me to follow you?" she asked.  
  
The bunny gave her a sharp nod to the head and took off into the woods. Bulma decided to follow.  
  
'Wonder what he wants me to see,' she thought to herself.  
  
She followed the bunny pretty far into woods before it stopped. Then, the bunny did something totally unexpected. It transformed into this hideous beast. The creature laughed maliciously. Bulma turned and ran as fast as her legs could carry her.  
  
"What's wrong, my pretty? Are you frightened?" the creature said, chasing after her.  
  
Bulma hid behind a tree to try and to get away from this monster. Then, the creature found her. She was helpless. She couldn't get away. She screamed for help, but she knew no one would hear her out here. She closed her eyes tightly and wished for a miracle.  
  
"Leave her alone, Dodoria, she is of no use to you," a voice called.  
  
Then, just as if her prayers had been answered, a young man, about her age, jumped from out of nowhere to her rescue. He had spikey black hair that stood up like a candle-flame and bangs and dark black eyes that seemed to burn from rage. Bulma had long since took cover.  
  
"Why should I Vegeta? Frieza always gets the good ones and I found this one all on my own," Dodoria said.  
  
Bulma slid more into the tree for protection. The young man growled.  
  
"Your not going to hurt anyone, so long as I'm alive," he said valiantly.  
  
Dodoria was secretly drawing a sword, so that Vegeta didn't see the sneak attack. Bulma saw it though.  
  
"That can be arranged," he said, smiling maliciously.  
  
"Watch out!" Bulma cried to the hero.  
  
He heard her and quickly drew his sword to block. He got there just in time and blocked the on coming blow. Bulma sighed in relief. They had soon got into a vicious battle. Bulma had never been so scared, yet, secretly, she cheered on the young man.  
  
"You seem slow, Vegeta, why not give up?" he asked tauntingly. But Vegeta would never give up.  
  
"I'll never give into the likes of you, you monster," He growled.  
  
He still fought on until he got the upper hand. Dodoria was getting tired of fighting and turned for Bulma. He got Vegeta distracted so he could get over there by faking right and getting his sword out of his hand and into a tree. Vegeta went to retieve it but left Bulma unprotected. dodoria laughed malicously as he neared the terrified Bulma. Vegeta got his sword back and just in time. He saw Dodoria going for the girl he was trying to save. She screamed to him for help. He came running.  
  
"Get away from her, now!" he called angrily.  
  
Those words had fallen upon deaf ears. Vegeta had no choice but to kill him. He threw his sword at Dodoria and it struck him right threw the head. Bulma got away from the dying corpse. She had never been so close to a thing dying ever. She started crying. Vegeta heard her cries while pulling out his sword from the tree. Lucky for him, it didn't get too dirty. He went over to see if Bulma was okay.  
  
"Are you alright, miss?" he said calmingly.  
  
Bulma was startled by his voice and tried to run away from him.  
  
"No, wait please! I mean you no harm!" he called out to her.  
  
She looked at him questionly.  
  
"I'm not going to hurt you, I promise," he said softly.  
  
She looked from him to the sword. He also looked to his sword and realized she was scared of it.  
  
"Are you afraid of my sword?" he asked questionly.  
  
He put his sword away.  
  
"There, see, no more sword. I can't hurt you anymore," he said jokingly.  
  
She didn't think he was just playing around and tried to get away from him.  
  
"Whoa, whoa, slow down. I didn't me to scare you. I was just joking; I wouldn't think of hurting you in my wildest nightmares," he said apologeticly.  
  
"You are not very funny, you know," she said, sitting in a crouched position with her knees to her chest.  
  
"I know, but on my most solumn promise, I will not harm you, even if my own life was at stake," he said, bending down to my level.  
  
Bulma sniffled.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Really really," he replied.  
  
"Come now; your family might be worried sick about you right now," he said, holding out his hand for Bulma to take.  
  
She took it, trusting in her savior.  
  
"Thank you, for saving my life," she replied.  
  
"Your welcome," he replied back.  
  
Vegeta then walked her home. It was dark, so Bulma let him in and let him stay the night.  
  
  
  
This really different from my other stories but, I had this idea in my head for a long time and I had to write it. I have nothing against bunnies, but I had to use a cute animal for Bulma to follow and it was the only thing I could think of at the time. Besides, I hate Dodoria. Anyway, later in the next chapter, Bulma meets Vegeta, her savior. Next time on the next chapter. 


	2. Chapter 2

Hi, here's chapter 2. High school is so complicated. I am so glad though my first day was not like Gohan's. But it seemed just as bad. I hate gym class, but at least there's Spanish to look forward to. Anyway, on with story.  
  
::Ever since I forgot it in my last chapter, I do not, I repeat, Do Not own DBZ, though I wish it was::  
  
~~Chapter 2~~  
  
It was a beautiful morning to wake up to. Bardock, like usual, got up to greet the mornings first rays. He changed and went down stairs to make his morning cup of coffee. He went downstairs like he usually did but what he saw in the living was defiently one thing he would never see in a few millenia. There was his youngest daughter, sleeping peacefully on the floor. He had no problem with that, just the person sleeping next to her was what was wrong with this picture. He rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn't seeing things. He obviously wasn't. Then the stanger stirred.  
  
"Whoa, that's the last time I fall asleep on a floor again," he remarked sarcasticly.  
  
Now Bardock was totally surprised.  
  
"Excuse me, sir?" Bardock asked.  
  
"Yes?" he said calmly to the new presence.  
  
"Come with me, to the kitchen," he said, while waving his hand in the direction of the said destination.  
  
The stranger eyed him strangly but obilinged. They sat down at the table and started to talk.  
  
"So who are you and why the hell are you in my house?" he whispered, trying his hardest not to yell.  
  
"I'm sorry, I had no means of intruding, but I guess I was brought here by the girl in the living room," he whispered.  
  
"You still haven't told me who you are?" Bardock questioned.  
  
The stranger looked around to make sure no one else was around.  
  
"You may use my name, but don't tell another soul my title," he stated calmly, then took in a breath.  
  
"My name is Vegeta," he said.  
  
Bardock raised an eyebrow in question.  
  
"And your title?"  
  
Vegeta sighed.  
  
"My full title is Vegeta no ouji, Prince of all Crystal Japan, Son of King Vegeta the XIV & Queen Katerina."  
  
Bardock was totally at a loss of words. The Prince of his entire country was sitting in his kitchen talking with him!  
  
"I beg of you," he pleaded, "Don't tell anyone what I have just told you except my name."  
  
Bardock had never broken a promise, and he wasn't going to start now.  
  
"My lips are sealed, my prince," Bardock said, putting his right fist over his heart and bowed respectively.  
  
"Thank you," Vegeta said, relieved, then returned the bow.  
  
"Now that's taken care of, I haven't even gotten your name."  
  
Bardock gave his prince a sheepish grin, not too much unlike his own son's.  
  
"Sorry, my name is Bardock, the father of the girl, Bulma by name, that brought you here."  
  
Vegeta suddendly felt guilty.  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't know you were her father."  
  
Bardock held up his hand to silence him.  
  
"You didn't do anything wrong, therefore I won't punish you. Geez, I feel like I'm talking to my kids all over again." Bardock said.  
  
"Kids?"  
  
"Yes," Bardock said, sighing.  
  
"I have more than just Bulma. She has two older sisters, Juunanchi and Kusami, and a brother named Kakarott. You'd know he's my son even if you never met him before. We look so much alike, its scary." Bardock said, grinning.  
  
"But they're all grown up now and married except Bulma."  
  
Bardock then looked sad.  
  
"Bulma is a great daughter, though I doubt she won't be around much longer. She growing up, just like the rest," Bardock then bowed his head in sadness.  
  
Vegeta put a hand on the man's shoulder in comfort.  
  
"I'm sorry to hear that. If you don't mind my asking, what of Bulma's mother?"  
  
Bardock turned to his prince with a sad smile.  
  
"Not at all, but she died while bringing Bulma into this world."  
  
Now, Vegeta looked even more sorry he even asked.  
  
"Destiny, that was her name, was one of a kind. Temper that was hotter than hell, but still had a heart of gold and kinder than the gentlist of creatures," he said, recalling the great times he had with Destiny, while smiling, just the same.  
  
Then, Bardock remembered who he was in the presence of. He pulled the grin that he and his son was so famous for.  
  
"Sorry about my rambling on about past things,"he said sheepishly.  
  
"Not at all," Vegeta said.  
  
Just then Bulma decided to wake up. She strechted and got up. Then she noticed the stranger. He was already awake. She also noticed her father standing right behind him.  
  
"Papa!? I can explain," Bulma said, totally surprised.  
  
"No need," he said, holding his hand up to silence her.  
  
"Vegeta has already explained to me what happened. and don't worry about me saying no for him staying here. He can stay for as long as he wishes."  
  
Bulma had never looked happier. She got up and hugged her father and kissed him on the cheek. Bardock, though smirking, was blushing lightly. Then, someone knocked on the door.  
  
"Who could that be this early in the morning?"Bardock said, while releasing Bulma and went to go answer the door. The person at the door was none other than....  
  
Hey people, I decided to leave it at a cliffhanger. Can anyone guess who the mystery guest could be? Tell me in the review. Maybe I can make a mention of you in my next chapter, not that you probably don't care but I don't care. If you guess correctly, you can be mentioned in my next chapter. So, as they say in Spanish, Hasta luego! or See you later! 


	3. Chapter 3

Que Pasa!, here's Chapter 3. Also, someone brought this to my attention that my spacing in the paragraphs and dialouge isn't very easy to read. I'm sorry, but it all comes out perfect when I write these out but fanfiction totally screws it up. Sorry if you have a hard time reading these, I'll try my hardest to make it easy to read.  
  
::Me no own DBZ, you no sue, combrende? Execelente!::  
  
~~Chapter 3~~ The mystery guest was none other than Kakarott. "Kakarott, what are you doing here so early?" Bardock nearly demaned. "Sorry, touson," Kakarott said sheepishly, doing his trademark grin, "Chichi is kind of mad at me this morning and I'm kind of hungry..." he trailed off. Then he noticed the new presence. "Hey, who's he?" Vegeta, on the other hand, was totally speechless. Bardock wasn't kidding when he said that he and Kakarott looked alike. Same height, same hair style, same physical type, same everything. It was almost as if Bardock had a long lost identical twin and he had finally decided to come find his counterpart. "My name is Vegeta," he said, while shaking his hand. "Nice to meet you, Vegeta," he said, returning the gesture. "I'm Kakarott." "I know," he said smirking. "So what brings you here?" Kakarott asked. "Lets just say it was a life for a life," he said while looking at Bulma. "So Kakarott, how's Chichi?" Bulma asked. "She's doing great, infact, she found out she was pregnant a few weeks ago," Kakarott said happily. "Congradulations, my son," Bardock said proudly. "Looks like going to be a grandpa sooner than you think, Papa," Bulma said, putting her hand on his shoulder. Bardock gave a happy sigh and smiled. Vegeta felt happy for Bardock and smirked his family trademark smirk. Then Kakarott's stomach did what it does best. "Hey guys, you think we could get something to eat now?"Kakarott sort of asked, sort of whined at the same time. Everyone in the room sweatdropped anime style.  
  
After a few courses, Kakarott finally announced he was finished. "Wow, touson, I almost forgot how good of a cook you are," He said outloud. "And I almost forgot how much of a pig you,big brother," Bulma said, litererally and sacrcastically. There was a huge pile of dishes that was left behind from breakfast. "Hey I'm only older than you by four hours, dear twin sister." Vegeta nearly choked, if Kakarott hadn't slugged him in the back. Bardock nearly had a heart attack. "Hey, dude, you gonna be okay?" Kakarott asked worriedly. Vegeta then got control of his breathing again. "You two are twins?!" "Yeah, faturnal twins to be exact. I know it's kind of weird because we don't look alike at all but it's true, we're twins." Vegeta was totally surprised. Things just getting weirder by the minute. Bulma noticed how tense Vegeta was. "Papa," she asked, "Do you think it will be okay if me & Vegeta went outside for a little while?" Bardock thought for a moment. He had seen how uncomfortable Vegeta was meeting Kakarott. "Sure," he said, "but, don't do anything funny, okay?" "Okay!" She practically grabbed his arm and went outside.  
  
They made their way to a little creek near the house and sat on the bank. Vegeta seemed to relax once he sat down. "I'm really sorry about Kakarott, he's always like that." Bulma apologized. "I'll bet," Vegeta said sarcastically, "He was really... interesting." "That's Kakarott all over. He didn't mean any harm, he just tell's it like it is," Bulma remarked, "I don't know how Chichi stands him." "She must be some kind of woman to be able to withstand Kakarott," Vegeta commented. "Yeah, we used to be rivals when we were kids," Bulma grinned, "We may still fight sometimes, but we're practically best friends now. " Bulma & Vegeta kept on talking for a little while till a question poped up about Vegeta's past. "So where are you from originally?" Vegeta didn't feel like answering that question, because that will reveal that he was the prince, and he didn't want to face rejection or never being able to see her again. "Well, I live in the Imperial City and my parents work in the palace." 'It's about as close to the truth as I can get without revealing who I am,' he thought to himself. "That's cool, but if you live in the Imperial city, why did you come all the way out here?" 'Uh oh, why did she have to go and ask that? I can't tell her I'm on the run because our country is in danger of Frieza. Infact, while I'm at it, I'm a prince, did you know that?' Bulma noticed the stress he was in from that question. "It's okay, you don't have to tell me, you can tell me another time." Vegeta looked relieved. 'Phew, that was a close call. Better be prepared if she has anymore questions like that.' Bulma looked down at the creek, with sadness in her eyes. "What is it?" Vegeta asked in concern. Bulma looked Vegeta straight in the eyes. "Vegeta," she asked, "Has anyone forced into a problem that you wish had never existed in the first place?" 'You'd win that bet.' "Once, why do you ask?" "Well, let's say I have a problem with who I want to marry someday, what do you think I should do?" "Well, I think you should follow your instincts and follow whatever your heart tells you." "But what if your family or friends are in danger because of that decision?" "Like what I said before, follow your heart, if your friends and family are in danger, you should get out of that marriage deal as soon as possible," "You really think so?" "I wouldn't have said that if it wasn't true," Vegeta whispered softly, leaning closer to Bulma. Bulma, unconciously, moved closer to him as well. They moved so close infact, their lips touched the other's and they shared a sweet kiss. After a few minutes, they had to break the kiss because they needed to breathe. After they stared into each others eyes and again they shared another kiss.  
  
Unbeknowest to them, a stranger had been watched them exchange this emotional display. He was furious, How could she do this to him? That guy looks vaguely familiar. Wait a minute, that's Prince Vegeta! Frieza's looking for him. Hey, I'll bet I can get a big reward for turning him in and then I can have Bulma for myself. Oh yeah, I'm good! Then the stranger scurried away unnoticed.  
  
I am so evil!!!! Okay, I'm not. So who is this mystery guy, but I'm betting it doesn't even take Goku to figure that one out. And Bulma & Vegeta are starting to have feelings for each other but the other doesn't know that... yet. That's it for that chapter so Nos Vemos(till next we meet)! {I'm not sure if that right's but close enough!} 


	4. Chapter 4

Hola mi amigos and amigas, Here is chapter 4. High school is evil and overpowering, like Freiza. **shudders in fear** This going to be a love scene here but NOT A LEMON!  
  
::I don't own DBZ or the song 'You'll be in my Heart,' by Phil Collins. I just have a copy of the movie it is from, Tarzan::  
  
After a few days, everything seemed to go into a pattern. Bardeock greatly accepted the fact that Vegeta was staying for a while. He helped out with chores without complaining and did the jobs that Bardock couldn't do without Kakarott's help. Everything seemed to work out, except for one night.  
  
They were having a thunderstorm that night. Vegeta was in his room, thinking.  
  
'It seems like too long since I've seen or heard from my parents, I kind of miss them. But if I go back, Freiza will be all over me to take over the kingdom. I don't think the kingdom will be able to handle Freiza,' he sighed.  
  
Then he heard Bulma screamed from her room. Vegeta immediatly jumped out of his bed and took off towards her room. When he got there, he saw that she was just having a nightmare. He immediatly went to her side and gently shook her from her nightmare. When Vegeta touched her, she was covered in cold sweat. She saw Vegeta and instantly grabbed onto him and started crying. Instinctivly, Vegeta wrapped his strong arms around her and comforted her.  
  
"Shhh... calm down, it was just a nightmare," he said calmly.  
  
She sniffed.  
  
"Yes, but you and I were in it," she sobbed.  
  
"There was this creature that was too frieghtening to bear to even be in the presence of him. He seemed to have a thing for calling you a prince for some reason and he pulled a cold ice sword out of nowhere and..." she trailed off, crying into his shoulder.  
  
Vegeta looked a little paled himself.  
  
'Great, I guess she knows what Freiza is like now, good thing she really doesn't know that I really am a prince.'  
  
But now he was faced with another problem.  
  
'Freiza is probably thinking to really kill me, ever since a missing prince isn't really going help, but a dead one will definatly help.'  
  
Bulma cried harder to get Vegeta's attention. He took her into a warm embrace and gently rocked her back and forth. Then he remembered a song his mother used to sing to him when he was young. She sang it to him whenever he got scared of a nightmare or something like that. He started to sing softly to her.  
  
Come stop your crying, It'll be all right  
  
Just take my hand, hold it tight  
  
I will protect you from all around you,  
  
I will be here, don't you cry  
  
  
  
  
  
Bulma heard Vegeta singing in her ear. It seemed like it was a really good song and Vegeta wasn't half bad.  
  
For one so small, you seem so strong  
  
My arms will hold you safe and warm  
  
This bond between can't be broken  
  
I will be here, don't you cry  
  
  
  
Bulma seemed to be getting better, but Vegeta decided to finish the song.  
  
You'll be in my heart  
  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
  
From this day on  
  
Now and forever more  
  
  
  
You'll be in my heart  
  
No matter what they say  
  
You'll be in my heart  
  
Always.............  
  
Vegeta finished the song and kissed Bulma on the forehead.  
  
"Nothing will harm me in this world, and like the song says 'You'll be in my heart, always.'  
  
Bulma seemed to fall asleep, but when Vegeta turned to leave, Bulma held fast to his arm.  
  
"Please stay for a little while longer," she begged. Vegeta decided to stay a little longer. He held Bulma in his arms for a while before she fell asleep. He wanted to go but found he to was too tired to leave and fell asleep sitting up with Bulma in his arms.  
  
  
  
In the morning, the sun was shining brightly in the sky. Bardock like usual, got up. He went up to check up on Bulma because he heard something last night but ignored it. When he looked inside, he got a shock to his system. Vegeta was sleeping sitting up with Bulma in his arms, sleeping as well. Bardock quietly shut the door, though a little shocked.  
  
'Whatever happened last night it looks like Vegeta took care of it' and went downstairs to fix coffee for himself. When he finished making it, he went outside to get some fresh air. When he started to drink his coffee, he started thinking.  
  
'Hmm... looks like Bulma's starting to fall in love. Just like me & Destiny.'  
  
He stared to think about his decesed wife.  
  
'If only you could see her now Desti, She staring to look as beautiful as you used to be. '  
  
He started to feel a strong breeze, as if it was Destiny calling to him.  
  
"Come on, I still think your beautiful, even in the afterlife."  
  
The breeze calmed down.  
  
"Bulma is growing up beautifully, if only you could see her now. And who would have thought that she would get together with Kat & Vegeta's son? It's kind of amazing, isn't it?"  
  
He felt a breeze, probably telling him she thought of it.  
  
"You knew about this? How come you didn't tell me?"  
  
He felt a breeze saying 'I'm dead, remember?'  
  
"Oh yeah, sorry, I kind of forgot."  
  
He started feeling a breeze that felt a lot like tickling.  
  
"I guess I'd better go inside before I'm missed. I hope to see you again, Desti-chan."  
  
"Tousan! Hey Tousan!" he heard Kakarott call.  
  
"Yes, Kakarott, what is it?"  
  
"I was just wondering, who were you talking to?"  
  
Bardock blushed a little.  
  
"Let's just say I was talking your mother."  
  
"But how? She's gone."  
  
"I wouldn't say she's gone. I would say she is still with us, even if we can't see her.  
  
"How can you tell if she's here or not, Tousan?"  
  
"Sometimes, when the wind blows through the trees, I can feel her presence still with us."  
  
"Wow, that's really kind of cool, so do you think she still might be here?"  
  
"Close your eyes for a moment and listen for the wind," Bardock whispered.  
  
Kakarott closed his eyes as told and listened. He thought he heard a voice, but it wasn't his father's voice. It sounded more feminine. He instantly opened his eyes to see his father standing there, smirking.  
  
"I guess you heard her."  
  
"Yeah, that was a little creepy, but it was really cool."  
  
Bardock started laughing quietly, so that his oblivious son wouldn't hear.  
  
"I guess I'd better get back to Chichi before she starts worrying about me," Kakarott said leaving.  
  
"Good talking to you son, I hope you come back to visit soon."  
  
"I will, see you later, Tousan."  
  
'That's our boy, he really is just like me. Too bad he didn't know you as well as I did. Better check on our lovers-to-be.'  
  
Bardock went back into the house and put the dishes away. Vegeta had just decided to wake up.  
  
"Hope you had a nice sleep."  
  
Vegeta stopped in mid-stretch and looked very nervous with a big sweatdrop on his head.  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
Bardock just sat there smiling and sipping his new cup of coffee.  
  
Vegeta then just hit himself on the head.  
  
Bardock kept on sipping his coffee, but was smiling more than ever. He seemed just like his father when they were that age.  
  
"I'm really sorry, I didn't think you'd find out."  
  
"I'm a father, it's my job to find ways to embaress my kids to no end."  
  
Vegeta gave the man a sour look.  
  
"Your not my father."  
  
"No, but I'm a friend of your real father, so close enough," Bardock retorted.  
  
"You know my father?"  
  
"Know him? We grew up together as kids, you'd think we know each other. Though I would like to see my old friend again. We haven't spoken since our kids were born. Including you."  
  
Bardock started chuckling.  
  
"I can still remember when you were still in diapers, young man."  
  
Vegeta blushed bright red.  
  
"I probably know more about what you did as a baby than you do. Your parents are the same for mine. I can still remember when Kakarott was born, your father was as surprised as you were when you saw how much he resembled me, and when he found out he had a twin sister."  
  
"Wow, you really know that much about me?"  
  
"Yep, and then some."  
  
"You said you knew my father, how did you guys meet?"  
  
"Well, when we were about five years old, we had met outside the palace walls. Your father was still a prince. I saw him fall outside and immediatly went to help him.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Chibi Bardock was walking along when he saw a strange site. He saw a little boy, about his age, in a tree. The little boy started to slip and Bardock came to the rescue, catching him before he hit the ground, but falling down in the process.  
  
"Ow. Hey what were you doing up there? You could have gotten yourself seriously hurt," said Chibi Bardock.  
  
"I was trying to get away from my aunt; she's really scary," the little boy said.  
  
"But that's no reason to climb up a tree."  
  
"You don't know my aunt very well. My papa said I should hide whenever she visits so she doesn't have to embarrass me or him."  
  
"She can't be that bad."  
  
"That's where your wrong. She is the scariest of all old ladies you can think of. She pinches my cheeks til their redder than a tomato and it really hurts, and ruffles my hair, which I hate, and worse of all..."  
  
Bardock was starting to feel really bad for the little boy for going through all of this.  
  
"She kisses me," he said, sticking his tounge out and gagging.  
  
Chibi Bardock looked discusted. Nothing worse than being kissed by an aunt. But it was going to get worse. Much worse.  
  
"And it gets worse. She has a really short temper and she always tells me to do stupid things for her. The worse one is when he tells my dad how cute I look whenever I do a little dance for her, and I don't dance very well. Besides, I was three. I'm five now, and I don't want to dance at this age, you dance when your little when you know it's not really important what other people think."  
  
"Sounds really bad. Maybe I can help you out. I can hide you if your aunt tries to find you."  
  
"You really think you can help?"  
  
"It's alright, I'm more than willing to help a friend."  
  
"Thank you, it's really great to have a friend in a time of crisis. I'm Vegeta, by the way."  
  
"I'm Bardock."  
  
"Vegeta," and adult male called.  
  
The boys turned to see a really tall version of Vegeta, with a mustache and goatee.  
  
"Papa!?" the younger Vegeta said.  
  
Bardock immediatly recognized the man as the king. Bardock immediatly got down on one knee, just as he was taught to act in front of royalty.  
  
"Bardock? Why are you bending over like that?"  
  
"There is no need for you to do that young man."  
  
"I'm sorry, but arn't I supposed to? It's how I'm supposed to act whenever I'm in the presence of royalty."  
  
"Well, in front of just me, you don't have to. Just in presence of others."  
  
"Oh, okay," Chibi Bardock said, getting up.  
  
"I'm Bardock."  
  
"It's nice to meet you Bardock, I'm King Vegeta."  
  
"Now where did that little boy go?" an elderly woman said.  
  
"Uh oh," both Vegetas said in unison.  
  
"There you are!" she called out.  
  
There stood a very short, old and aged with time and the smallest woman Chibi Bardock had ever seen, but still was taller than him. Her hair was a silvery purplish color and had wrinkles upon wrinkles upon wrinkles(no that's not a typo. To get a better picture, think of Principal Skinner's, from the Simpsons, Mother) King Vegeta was shaking like a baby kitten in the this dimuative woman's precense. His younger counterpart was standing stiff as a board.  
  
"Who are you, young man," the woman asked, pointing at Bardock.  
  
Bardock looked liked a child that had been caught with his hand in the cookie jar.  
  
"Bardock, ma'am," Bardock said very respectfully, for his age.  
  
"Well, arn't you the cutiess little thing," she said, going for Bardock's right cheek and pinched it painfully.  
  
Bardock used most of his self control from crying out because it was so painful. The next part was ruffling his unruly jet black hair that sticks out in every direction thinkable. That action almost made his most favorite red bandana fall off it's position around his forehead. Both Vegetas were wincing at the harsh treatment of their new found friend. Finally, the torture stopped for the young boy. He looked relieved.  
  
"I will be returning soon, Vegeta, and don't you forget it," she said, going away.  
  
Once she was out of earshot distance, they started talking.  
  
"I'm so sorry you had to go through with that, Young Bardock," King Vegeta said.  
  
Bardock was looking around for his lost bandana.  
  
"I can't find my bandana, your highness, it's gone!" Bardock exclaimed.  
  
"What did it look like?"  
  
"It was a bandana, and it was red. It's my favorite one."  
  
"Is this it?" Chibi Vegeta asked, holding up a red cloth in his hand.  
  
"Yes, thank you so much," Bardock said, putting the found article back around his head, "I don't know what I'd do if I lost this."  
  
  
  
*End of Flahback*  
  
  
  
"We've been friend since," Bardock said, concluding his story.  
  
Vegeta was a little surprised at how his father and Bardock met. He then remembered something.  
  
"That woman you talked about in the story, I can still remember her from early childhood. I think she still lives."  
  
"What?! I thought she might have died by now. I was only 5 when I first met her and she still walks the planet?"  
  
"Yeah, my father tells me to hide from her when she comes, like you said. It's really weird that she hates my mother though. How can anyone hate mother? She's one of the fairest maidens in the land. Kind of short tempered though, but still..."  
  
"I know how you feel. Your mother is a great person and has been through a lot, so she should be very appreciated. I even met Destiny, my wife, on the very same day your father met your mother. Now there's a day to remember," Bardock said, recalling that glorious day.  
  
"We got a big day ahead of us, so we'd better start," Bardock said, getting up.  
  
The rest of the day, Bardock did the chores that needed to be done, with help from Vegeta. Even Kakarott helped out, with some gentle coaxing to Chichi and everyone had a great day. 


	5. Chapter 5

Hola! here is Chapter 5. In this chapter I would like to make notice of one of my reviewers. Sailorfangirl, thank you so much for reviewing my chapters. You make me feel really appricated for my writing. I think I will make more songs into my stories like from the last chapter and I'm sorry for making cliffhangers, it keeps people to keep on reading. Anyway, high school is evil. Also, to the readers, I'll bet you didn't see this one coming from a mile away for who is at the door. Like I said, it's not Kakarott.(I was rolling with laughter when I thought of this) Here's the chapter.  
  
::I don't own Dragonball Z or the songs mentioned and or written::  
  
The person at the door was a mailboy.(1) He was delivering an invitation to a ball in two days. Bardock read the invitation carefully. It was inviting everyone to come to a party in the Imperial city. He figured he would have to question Vegeta about it. At that moment, the said person walked into the kitchen, stretching. "You seemed to have had a restful sleep," he said, startling him. "Don't worry, I won't tell if you won't." Vegeta seemed to relax. "Though, I would like you to answer something." "Okay," he said, sitting down, "Shoot." Vegeta had become to live with Bardock like a second father. Bardock showed Vegeta the invitation. He looked it over and gasped. "My parents' anniversery, I completely forgot!" he exclaimed. "Something wrong?" "The ball is probably for my parents' wedding anniversery and I'm supposed to be there." "So why not go?" "Because if I go, Freiza might be there ready & waiting. I can't take that chance." "But what about your parents? They might miss you right now and still waiting for you to come home." "I know, I miss them too, but..." "Maybe you can go without being recongized?" "How? Practically everyone in the city will know me once they get a good look at me." "Not if they don't look at you," Bardock said, with a plan forming in his head. Vegeta gave the man a quizzical look. "What do you mean if they don't look at me?" "Just dress like you would for a party but change your image a bit. Almost like you've been doing here, pretend to be someone else." Vegeta thought for a moment. "Are you sure this is going to work?" "Who knows?" Bardock answered, doing a 'who knows' gesture. "I just hope for the country's sake your right," he sighed. "Then maybe afterward, you can find your parents and speak with them," Bardock suggested. "Yeah, that would be great," Vegeta said, sighing again. "What are you guys talking about?" Bulma asked as she entered the room, startling them both. "Bulma what are you doing here!?" "Uh, I live here?"she said, giving Vegeta a puzzuled look. "What's this?" She read it over and had stars in her eyes. "Wow! A ball in the Imperial city, can we go papa, please?" Bardock looked to Vegeta for an agreement. He gave the affirmative. "Yes, Bulma, we'll go," he said smiling. Bulma hugged her father and went to her room to pick out the perfect kimona and accessories. Vegeta looked like he just saw the scarest thing in the world. "You think you've had it bad, just try living with 4 of them." Vegeta shuddered in response. They both laughed.  
  
After Bulma had picked out her kimona(and accessories), they left for the Imperial city. Just by some strange stroke of luck, Kakarott & Chichi were invited as well. Chichi & Bulma talked most of the way. Bardock drove the cart they were riding in with their horse, Zeus. Kakarott & Vegeta just rode in silence. It was a few hours before they arrived in the city. They found an inn to rest and freshen up for the night ahead. After they were well rested, they got ready. Vegeta was wearing a beautiful blue silk robe and pants to match. The sash was light baby blue and black shoes to top it off. He looked like he could be a rich land owner, but plain enough not to be considered a prince. Bardock & Kakarott wore similar things except Kakarott's was orange and Bardock's was red. Then it was the girls turn to enter. Chichi was wearing a yellow flower kimona with her hair down and a slight curl at the end. She had a fan in hand. She was beautiful to charm any man, Kakarott especially. Then it was Bulma's turn. She was wearing a pink kimona gown with butterflies. Her hair was silky and sparkled in the light. Her skin was creamy and silky as well. She too had a fan to match her dress. She looked like she could be wife for a prince or a king(she does eventually). Vegeta looked like he just saw an angel. He blinked twice to make sure he wasn't imaging this dream come true. It wasn't a dream, it was a reality. "You ready to go?" she asked. Vegeta stuttered(2) "Ye yeah...we should get going," he stuttered, while taking her arm in his.  
  
They walked out to the palace. There was a slight chill in the air, so Vegeta put his arm around Bulma to keep her warm(3) They arrived at the palace as planned and went inside. Vegeta instantly saw his parents. He noticed his mother looked very sad. It broke his heart to see his mother this way. He was the cause of her pain. He wanted so badly to go up there and comfort her. His father put his arm around her to console her. She went into his embrace openheartedly. Vegeta was about go up there to tell his mother he was here and everything was alright, but in reality he couldn't without everyone seeing him and revealing his true idenity. He would have to later. Bardock saw the display and put his hand on Vegeta's shoulder and smiled warmly. Vegeta nodded. Now, all he had to enjoy the ball as much as he can without being noticed. Bulma seemed to take a liking to the palace. Though she saw Vegeta's face when he saw the sadness in the queen. She too felt sorry for her, but had no idea why. She decided to let it drop, for now. She had wanted to come here and to enjoy the ball. Then the songs started. They played 'Larger than life,' by the Backstreet Boys, 'Floor filler,' by the A*teens and 'Believer' by Smash Mouth(1) The slow songs then started.  
  
When winter comes in summer, When there's no more forever, That's when I'll stop loving you,  
  
Queen Katerina had cheered up as much as much as she could, to dance with her king on their anniversery.  
  
I'm sure you've heard these words before, And I know it's hard for you to trust them once more, Your afraid it all might end, And a broken heart, is scared of breaking again,  
  
But you've got to believe me, I'll never leave and, You'll never cry unless I am there, And I will always be there, you'll never be alone,  
  
Vegeta was beginning to get uncomfortable with his parents being near him, and them not knowing it. Bulma noticed and took his arm onto the dance floor and danced to the slow beat  
  
When winter comes in summer, When there's no more forever, When lies become the truth, Oh you know then baby, that's when I'll stop loving you,  
  
Queen Katerina seemed almost better dancing with King Vegeta, though she greatly missed her son. King Vegeta pulled her closer in comfort while still dancing. He too missed their son and why he was missing one of the most important occasions in their lives.  
  
Long as sunlight lights the sky, Light our love will be found in these eyes of mine, And I will shine that light for you, Your the only one that I'll give this heart to, What I'm trying to say is nothing will change this, You will find me there 'cause I'll always be there, You will always have all my love,  
  
Unknown to them, Vegeta & Bulma were dancing right beside them. Vegeta didn't seem to notice. He just seemed to be intuned with dancing, even if everyone noticed that Vegeta was dancing exactly like the king.  
  
When winter comes in summer, When there's no more forever, When lies become the truth, Well you know then baby, that's when I stop loving you,  
  
Queen Katerina thought she saw someone familar dancing next to her but didn't see him very well. She thought it looked like her son, Vegeta.  
  
When this world doesn't turn anymore, When the stars decide to stop shining, Till then, I'm gonna be by your side, I'm gonna be lovin you forever, everyday of my life,  
  
She then got a better look at him and gasped in surprise. Her son was here after all. She smiled happily that her son had returned and brought a friend with him, it seemed. King Vegeta looked at her with a puzzled at her gasp. She nodded her head in Vegeta's direction and King Vegeta looked at what his wife had seen before. There was Vegeta, dancing exactly him, with a beautiful young woman in his arms. He himself smiled that his son had come. He secretly blessed them for coming.  
  
Well you know then baby, that's when I stop loving you,  
  
Out of nowhere, Vegeta sneezed(4) "Bless you," Bulma said quietly. Vegeta began dancing again.  
  
When winter comes in summer, When there's no more forever, When lies become the truth, Well you know then baby, that's when I stop loving you,  
  
King Vegeta heard the sneeze and smiled inwardly and kept dancing with his Queen.  
  
When winter comes in summer, When there's no more forever, When lies become the truth, Well you know then baby, that's when I stop loving you,  
  
That's when I stop loving you  
  
The song ended and everyone took a break to get a drink or take a rest from dancing. Vegeta led Bulma to a couch so she could rest for a little bit. He walked away to get drinks for them. Just as Bulma was beginning to rest, she heard and saw the one person she didn't want to be with this night. Yamcha. She scowled him with a look not too much unlike her date's. "Come on sweetheart, what's with the sourface?" he asked like he was talking to a child, while giving her puppy dog eyes(5) "Cut the sweet talk Yamcha, you know it's not going to work on me," she said, turning her head from him. Yamcha was surprised. The puppy dog look usually never fails. He got angry. "Look, Bulma," he said, putting as much emphasis on Bulma's name as possible, then suductivly,"I came here to enjoy myself, I think I'll never have fun without you." Then the queen walked up. "I'm very sorry to interrupt your fun, but I believe, if my eyes didn't decieve me, I saw her here with someone else earlier this evening," she said smiling, and startling Yamcha. "Your highness, I didn't see you there,"he stuttered. "I'll believe that. Leave us," she said, motioning him to leave immediatly. He oblinged. Queen Katerina turned to Bulma. "I was nearby and heard everything. You must hate that man," "Yes, your majesty," she started. "Please, call me Katerina. I really don't like it when I'm called so formally, unless I'm startling a person, like just now.""Yes, Katerina, well I hate that man more than the lowest of scum in all of Japan and lower than that." "That doesn't sound like a nice thing about a person," she said, curious. "Not Yamcha, he practically bankrupted my father a long time ago when I was little unless I was to wed to him when I was older," Bulma said with sadness in her eyes. The queen gasped in surprise. "I had hoped all my life to find a better man to wed instead of Yamcha, but nothing, and I can't live with my father forever, so what choice do I have?" The queen felt sorry for her, she had went through something similar before she meet King Vegeta. "I think you have nothing to worry about," Queen Katerina said. Bulma looked at her curiously. "When I was about your age, I had a similar problem. I had to go find the perfect man, if posible mind you,"(6) she said smiling. Bulma smiled as well. "What happened?" Bulma asked, now excited. "Well, I had about one hundred to choose from that day, along with my long time friend." Bulma's eyes went wide at the mention of how many men to choose that day. "ONE HUNDRED!" "Yes, one hundred." "But how did you find the king?" "Well, me and my friend had gotten tired, so we decided to rest under a shady tree. Then the king walked up with his friend and asked if they could sit down with us. I said sure they could sit with us. They asked who we were and we asked them. That's how I had met King Vegeta, when he was still a prince. Of course I was scared to death sitting next to the prince of our entire country and I guess he sort of noticed. I guess he want to know me better and for me to stop being scared of him. So he got me worked up in anger and I did one of the things I probably would have regretted the rest of my life if I didn't marry the king," she paused for dramatic effect. Bulma had been curious ever since the story started. "What did you do?" "I wiped that insideious smirk right off of his face. I slapped him as hard as I could then out of anger." Bulma looked at the woman in horror. She had slapped the future king of their entire country! "You know it's funny, that if you looked closely enough, you can still lightly see the indention of my fingers in his right cheek." "But how did he take that?" "You know, it was the strangest thing. He smirked again and told me that you didn't have to be afraid of him, just see him as a regular person and not as prince. We became good friends after that and wed eventually and that is in a nutshell how I became the queen of my entire country," she concluded. Bulma was astonished. The queen had gone though that, and she thought she had problems. "I really don't have anything to say, Katerina," "You don't have to. If you do decide to wed the scum of the earth, it is your decison, and you have my sympathy, and if you wed someone else that is much better, you have my support,"she said, leaving. "Thank you," Bulma said to her new retreating friend. Vegeta had finally decided to return. He was listening to the conversation between his mother and Bulma and prayed over and over that she wouldn't spill about him being a prince. She had not and had heard about how his mother had met his father. He was as anxious as Bulma. He had never heard the story told like that or his mother hitting his father. He had been really surprised at that. As soon as Freiza was defeated, he would have to look at his father's right cheek carefully to confirm the story. "Vegeta, nice to see that you've returned," Bulma said, finally noticing his presence. "Yeah, that line was long," he fibbed, giving Bulma her drink, then sitting down himself. When they finished, they went to the dance floor. Another slow song started.  
  
When the visions around you, Bring tears to your eyes, And all that surround you Are secrets & lies  
  
Vegeta began wondering if he should leave soon, Freiza could be here, watching him. He looked at Bulma. She had just met his mother and they liked each other pretty well. And his mother liked her, his father would like her too. All he had to do was hope.  
  
I'll be your strength I'll give you hope Keeping your faith when it's gone The one you should call Was standing here all along  
  
And I will take you in my arms And hold you right where you belong 'Til the day my life is through This I promise you This I promise you  
  
Queen Katerina had really like the girl that her son was with, but she had forgot to ask her name. Maybe she can find out later  
  
I've loved you forever In lifetimes before And I promise you never Will you hurt anymore  
  
I give you my word I give you my heart This is a battle we've won And with this vow Forever has now begun  
  
For some odd reason, Vegeta began to think about the lyrics of the song that was playing currently. It somehow described his love for Bulma. He would give her anything her heart desired that was in his power. He pulled her closer so that he put his chin on heer head. Bulma greatly accepted.  
  
Just close your eyes Each lovin' day And I know this feeling won't go away 'Til the day my life is through This I promise you This I promise you  
  
Over and over I fall When I hear you call Without you in my life, baby I just wouldn't be living at all  
  
Vegeta seemed to enjoy the moment more than he intended to but didn't take any heed of it. Unbeknowest to them, The king & queen were watching the emotional display, smiling greatly. The queen had told the king about girl that was dancing with their son. He seem to come to the same idea to liking the girl. He then, copying his son, took his queen in closer.  
  
And I will take you in my arms And hold you right where you belong 'Til the day my life is through This I promise you, baby  
  
Just close your eyes Each lovin' day And I know this feeling won't go away Every word I say is true This I promise you Every word I say is true This I promise you I promise you  
  
At the end of the last verse, Vegeta couldn't stand it any longer. He gently lifted Bulma's chin with palm up to his lips and softly kissed her. The queen had stars in her eyes from the romance in the room. The king smiled proudly to his son. Unfortantly, the tender moment was going to be very short lived. "Now there is a picture worth a million," a cold voice said. Vegeta looked to see who said that. He eyes turned from anger to pure terror at this creature. He had wished that this creature had not gone and ruined his precious moment. That person who had filled the bravest of souls with terror. The person who had terrorized countries and towns alike. That person was Freiza.  
  
I feel so evil that I somehow scare myself. I just had to go and ruin a perfect moment. Anyway, those numbers in this chapter are footnotes that I'm going to put here. (1)The mailboy, like I said, was not Kakarott, but it was Gohan from the future. I don't even have the slightest idea how that came to pass because my counterpart, Bulmagenius, came up with it. Anyway (2) Insider's joke, Vegeta, the great prince of all the sayians, stuttering would be funny. (3) It's a kodak moment! Big clique there, but useful. (4) I heard somewhere that if you sneeze for no good reason, someone is talking about you behind your back, and your somewhat close to that person. (5) I'm starting a coalition in my reviewers to say that Yamcha is very pathetic. Not really, I'm just saying that Yamcha is pathetic and desperate. Anyone who agrees, tell me in your reviews.(6)Another insider's joke. and I am very serious about it. Anyway, why is Freiza there? That is probably a big duh there and why did he have to go and ruin Vegeta's moment? All in the next chapter as soon as I come up with it. I almost forgot to mention the lyrics. The songs are both by *NSYNC. The top one is 'That's when I'll stop loving you' and the other is 'This I promise you.' The songs may have nothing to do with story but they are good songs and I know it may be hard to believe , but I actually like*NSYNC. Till next chapter! 


	6. Chapter 6

Hi there, here is the real Chapter 6 and this is the final chapter of this story. I think this is a good chapter myself. Anyway, high school is evil yet again. But it was fun that I got to watch 2 movies in the same day. Yeah for everyone. Anyway, here is Chapter 6 ::disclaimers: ....*runs into a corner and cries*  
  
The very person had come to the ball that Vegeta had not come to the ball. Freiza. The very creature chilled his coldest of nightmares and darkened his brightest of days. Bulma chinged in fear, closer to Vegeta. That thing looked alot like the creature from her dream, only scarier in real life. Vegeta himself held Bulma closer to comfort her. "What do you want here?" Vegeta asked coldly, with about as much distaste as possible for the young prince. "Why Vegeta, so good to finally see you again," he said in an amused way. He looked over at Bulma. "And with a friend as well." Bulma clung closer to Vegeta and Vegeta tightened his grip on her. If you were really close to him, you can almost hear him growling under his breath. "Now, now little one, I have no means of frightening you," he said sarcastically, "much." He laughed evilly. Vegeta growled louder for everyone to hear. "Now, now, it's not like a prince to growl like that, it might frighten the girl more than she actually is," he said gailyYou know what I mean and it sure isn't pretty Bulma was scared, but not of Vegeta. He was protecting her and she couldn't be scared because of him.Duh! "Though I have watched you both tonight and you seem like the cute couple. It is a match made in heaven," he said dreamily, "A country girl, falling in love with a boy. And not just any boy at that, A PRINCE!" he cried, laughing hystarically. For some very odd reason, if you were even within the perimeter of the palace, you would have heard this really loud, collective gasp and the sound of feet stepping back a few paces. Bulma looked to Vegeta to see if what the creature said was true. "Vegeta, is it true what he says?" she asked pleadingly, "Are you really a prince?" Vegeta sighed. "Bulma, I cannot lie to you," he paused, "I am the prince of this very country we are both standing in as we speak." Yet again, there was that collective gaspit's funny in the movies, so why not here? Vegeta looked at Bulma to see her reaction. She was quite taken aback at this new information. She tried to think. Of course why didn't she see it before. He said his parents work at the palace but he didn't mention anything about them being the king and queen. Or when she asked why he came all the way out there in the first place was probably to get away from the creature they were facing now. And when he knew when to come out at exactly the right time to defend her against the dragon. The sword had the mark of The House of Vegetaoriginal, isn't it? on it to indicate he was part of the royal family. Why hadn't she seen it before? "Bulma?" Vegeta asked quietly, "are you alright?" Bulma didn't know what to say.'bout time "I'm not sure what to think anymore, Vegeta," she answered quietly. But not quiet enough. "Oh you two are making me sick," Frieza said startling them both. He pushed his hands together to indicate he was holding something. Then, by a trick of manipulating ki and the fear of everyone in the room , he made a sword of ice and snow. It was really hard not to fear that cold blade. Vegeta immediatly pushed Bulma behind him for her protection. He then 'borrowed' a sword from one of the guards and told him that he will give it back later. Bulma had long gone to her father's side and he was next to the king. Frieza was going into a battle stance. "I can see that you want die so soon but I don't mind in the least," he taunted. Vegeta took a battle stance as well. "Bring it on," he said and the battle erupted. Frieza started with the opening move with a strike ment for Vegeta's left arm but was blocked. Then Vegeta took the offense. He tried to cut Frieza in his side but it was blocked. Vegeta tried again and again but none of his blows were reaching their destined mark. "I can your not getting no blows to me," he taunted, "Why not quit while your ahead, it will be much easier on you." But Vegeta wouldn't give up. "I'll never give in to the likes of you, your nothing but a monster." " I wouldn't go around saying things like that." "Why not?" "Because, my boy, words can really hurt!" He yelled while pushing his sword forward across Vegeta's right shoulder. It had made it's mark. Vegeta yelled out in pain from the slice and winced over in pain. Bulma screamed "VEGETA!" She tried to go help him but Katerina held her back. "Well, well now what do we have here?" Frieza said coming over to the girls. "The country girl and the all famous Queen of the sayains. How touching!" he taunted. Then he got serious. "Dear queen, I still haven't forgotten what you did to me all those years ago with your brat," he said, recalling the awful memory. "You humilated me, and in return, I'm doing you a favor. I going to hurt your beloved son where it hurts the mostNo not what your thinking starting by destroying the ones he cares for the most, starting with you two!" he yelled the last part. The pair clung closer together, hoping this will be over soon. But the blow never came. They opened their eyes to see what was keeping him. It was Vegeta. Though injured, he was keeping Frieza from attacking them. He threw Frieza away from them and said "Your fight is with me, Frieza, not them." He then tried to take a battle stance, with not much avail. "This won't be much fun if your injured because you won't be in much of a good fight, but if your willing to die, then so be it," and the battle started up again with Vegeta on the bottom hand. He was pretty much fighting a losing battle but kept on fighting. He had to protect Bulma and his mother from that monster. That's what kept him going. So, it was getting him the upper hand. He finally made a blow to Frieza's stomach and that brought him down. But he had other ideas. He went up to the girls and before Katerina could stop him, he took Bulma. Vegeta was about to make the final blow but stopped himself when he saw that Frieza had one of his prized treasures. "Just go and try and kill me, or the girl gets it as well," Frieza yelled. Vegeta knew that Frieza was wide open for a finishing blow, but he could live with himself if anything happened to Bulma because of him. He tried to look for a possible solution but nothing came to mind. He then threw his sword down in defeat. Frieza then laughed hystarically.  
  
Is this the end?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hell no!  
  
Frieza was then celebrating his victory. He absentmindedly let Bulma go and she ran to Vegeta, crying. Vegeta then picked up his sword and threw it at Frieza. It had made it's mark, right through the heart of the vile creature. He then died on the spot. Bulma was crying at the horrible scene and clung to Vegeta. Vegeta embraced her and whispered to her, "Don't worry, we won't have to worry about any longer." "I know, and I'm glad, she said, leaned on his hurt shoulder. He winced a little and Bulma noticed. She tore a piece of his shirt and dressed the wound. By now, the people were rejoyicing that Frieza was gone for good and that their prince had finally returned. King Vegeta & Katerina had decided to join them. Bardock had thought the same thing. He then saw some familiar friends. "Vegeta! Kat! It's you!" King Vegeta & Katerina turned to hear their named been used. They saw Bardock. "Bardock!" King Vegeta said. "It's so good to see you again," Katerina said. "You guys know each other?" Bulma asked. "Yep, King Vegeta and I go way back, and Kat and your mother were best friends since childhood." "But how?" "Well, Bulma," Katerina started, "Do you remember when I told you about how I met Vegeta?" she said, motioning towards the king. Bulma nodded her head. "I also said I had my best friend with me and that King Vegeta had his, can you guess who those friends were?" It all suddenly made sense. Bulma looked to her father "Yep, it's all true, I can still remember that day just like it were yesterday." "So can I, but you don't have a reminder," King Vegeta said, absentmindedly rubbing his right cheek. Katerina giggled quietly. Bulma was still a little amazed at the fact that Katerina had slapped him right across the face. Then Bulma saw the most annoying sight. Yamcha. "What are you doing here?" she said in distaste. He scowled at her. "I knew I saw you from somewhere," King Vegeta recalled, "Your probably a desenadant from that guy that me & Bardock saw crunched over in the road before we met the girls. The queen had told me that a man had tried to take her under his wing, if you no what I mean," he paused, "and she gave him a piece of her mind and look where it got her?" Yamcha was starting to get a little worried. "Young lady," he said to Bulma, "Katerina has told me about how you hate him, and about how much you care about my son, so why not keep up the tradition for us." Bulma thought about it and thought it was a great idea. She hurt Yamcha where guys hurt the mostyou go girl! Vegeta, King Vegeta, and Bardock all winced dramatically. Katerina smirked evilly. 'I think I'm going to like having her as a daughter in law.' "Well played, my dear, well played," Katerina complimented. "You guys sure do know how to pick 'um," Bardock remarked sarcastically. Both Vegetas nodded in agreement. The girls turned to the guys. "So what do we do now?" Bulma asked. "I think I have an idea," King Vegeta said reaching into his pocket. He extracted a small velvet box and tossed it to the younger Vegeta. "I figured you might need this." Vegeta took a look inside the box and never looked happier.here comes the big moment "Bulma?" he asked. She turned to hear what he had to say. He got down on one knee and said these words. "Bulma, will you accept my hand," he paused to open the box, "in marriage?" accept girl, ACCEPT! Bulma thought about it for a moment. It was a big desicion to make, but how could she say no? "Oh,Vegeta, of course I will," she said, taking the ring and hugging him, but falling, and taking Vegeta with her.now there is a good thng to do in front of your parents The adults were a bit surprised at their actions. Both Bulma & Vegeta got up off the ground and blushed heavily. Katerina looked at King Vegeta curiously. King Vegeta looked at her the same way. They both smiled and held each other closer and smiled at the new couple. Bardock stood off to the side, smirking proudly. He secretly wished that Destiny, his wife, was here to see this. She would be so proud of Bulma. Bulma was looking at Vegeta with stars in her eyes and Vegeta was smirking his most proud smirk. They were getting closer and closer without realizing itOh hurry up and kiss already. They got closer and closer until their lips touched each others and shared a sweet kiss. Suddenly, the scene changed. They were outside, in front of an alter. They had just did the traditional kiss that usually takes place at a wedding. Kakarott stood off to the side, being the best man. Chichi was one of the brides's maids along with Bulma's sisters. Bardock stood off to the side of Bulma as father of the bride. Katerina was maiden of honor and King Vegeta was there to bless the marriage. Bulma was in the most beautiful wedding gown she could have imagined. It was pure white that was cut low but had a piece of white fabric inside. It fell to the floor and she had white high heels on underneathIf you've ever watched 'Quest for Camelot' it looked a lot like the dress Kayley was wearing at her corination Her hair was down but it didn't matter. She had a veil to complete the look. It was special to Bulma because it was the same dress her mother wore to her wedding. Vegeta was wearing his father's armor when he got marriedand looked quite hansome in it I might add It was blue body suit with white armor, with white gloves and boots with golden tips, and a red cape trailing behind him. He thought Bulma had never looked more beautiful than ever. After the vows were made, he gave Bulma the ring and slipped it on her finger and kissed her passionatly. Everyone who attended started cheering and tossing cherry blossumstheir in Japan into the air. Bulma tossed the bouquet and a young dark-haied girl caught it. Vegeta tossed the guarder and a young black-haired boy caught it. Vegeta then took Bulma into his arms and took her to the carriage. He set her inside and got in himself. He closed the door and told the driver to drive. They waved goodbye to everyone and everyone was throwing cherry blossums. The carriage then carried them off into the sunset and they lived happily ever after. The end.  
  
So what do you think, great story huh? and a happy ending. But I'm not really ending the story here. This story has ended but the real adventure has yet to begin. And if your wonder what really happended to Freiza when he first appeared in this epic, read and review my story in the making 'The Queen,' right now, King Vegeta has just proposed, but will Katerina accept? The story is good, I promise. I took everything I mentioned here in that story as well. So read and review that story and I'll continue this story with a new one but I'm not sure about the title yet, so happy reading. Oh, in case you were wondering who caught the bouqet and gaurder, it was Videl and Gohan from the future. How they got there is just one of those mysteries of lifeIn other words, I haven't the foggiest! So later everyone! 


End file.
